Desire
by xAracnaex
Summary: Ted is more then ready to take things with his girlfriend to the next level, but will she let things get that far? Read and find out.


_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm baaaack :) I wrote this awhile ago and just found it last night. Ran it past Rosie and Sheebz, and I'm again being forced to post lol. I really don't mind, they're my toughest critics so when they say it's good, I know they aren't feeding me bullshit haha. Anyway, read and enjoy. Review please? _

_~Aracnae~_

Disclaimer: I own Taylor and the idea, that's it, wrestling would be back to the attitude era by now if i owned any of it lol.

Ted reached the hotel room first, with Taylor only a few steps behind. Once the door was opened, it only took about ten seconds for Ted to kick the door shut, and press Taylor up against it.

His lips found hers, kissing her roughly. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

After kissing for a few minutes, Taylor pushed Ted back. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and Ted smirked, before pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the ground. He stepped closer again, kissing her, while Taylor ran her hands over his chest.

It was Ted to break the kiss next, moving to kiss up and down Taylor's neck, biting as well.

Taylor tilted her head to the side, and tried to suppress a moan. She ran her nails down Ted's chest, and he bit down on her neck at the same time. She moaned out loud this time, and Ted's grip on her hips tightened.

In the next few moments, things heated up, and Taylor now found herself being undressed. Ted practically ripped her shirt off, and it now joined his on the floor.

Ted lifted Taylor up, and pressed her back against the door. Taylor wrapped her legs around Ted's waist, and gripped his shoulders as he continued to assault her neck and across her throat.

Taylor cried out as Ted bit her on a particularly sensitive spot. Ted smirked, continuing down Tay's chest, his hands gripping her ass.

Taylor stopped Ted just long enough to unhook her bra. She grinned at him before letting it slip to the floor.

Ted took in the sight before him, he couldn't stop himself from staring at Taylor's breasts. He noticed she had a trail of stars across her right breast, and a smirk crossed his lips before he leaned in. Taylor gasped as Ted's tongue traced over her tattoo. When he circled his tongue around her nipple, Taylor let her head drop back against the door, trying to remember to breathe.

Ted loved the effect he was having on her. He scraped his teeth over her nipple, and elicited another moan from her. He moved to her other breast, repeating the same actions.

Taylor was enjoying herself, but didn't want things to be one sided. She got him to stop, and rested their foreheads together.

"Too much?" Ted asked.

"Not at all. Too one sided." Taylor replied, still trying to control her breathing.

"Let me down?"

Ted complied, and Taylor brought him down for another kiss before following through with her plan.

She kissed a path from his mouth, down across his jaw and throat, and all the way to his belt. Settling down on her knees, Taylor grabbed Ted's belt buckle, then looked up to him for permission to continue.

Ted could barely nod, not believing what was about to happen.

Taylor made quick work of the belt, then undid his jeans, pulling them down. She took down his boxers next, and tried not to gasp at his size. She wrapped a hand around his shaft, and Ted groaned. He leaned forward enough to place his hands against the door, and let Taylor do her thing. Tay ran her tongue along his entire length, smiling to herself when Ted shuddered. She continued working him for the better part of the next ten minutes, until he was about to lose it.

"Babe, I'm almost there." Ted ground out through clenched teeth.

"Look's like I'm doing my job then huh?" Taylor smirked up at him, then brought her mouth back to his manhood, intent on finishing him off.

After that, it only took another few moments, then Taylor slowly kissed her way back up Ted's body.

"Goddamn Tay." Ted said, his voice hoarse. Taylor grinned, and kissed him.

"Oh, don't think we're done yet." Ted told her. He rid her of her jeans, then stood back a step, watching Taylor shiver.

"You gonna make me beg?" she asked him.

Ted shook his head, and got to his knees in front of her. He placed a hand on either side of her, and leaned in, taking a hold of her panties with his teeth. Taylor put her hands on top of Ted's to steady herself as he slowly pulled her panties down, teasing her. When he was done, Ted grabbed Taylor's ass, and pulled her closer to him. His tongue found her clit, and Taylor let out a loud moan, gripping Ted's hair.

"Oh god." she sighed, already feeling like she was on edge.

It didn't take long for Taylor's orgasm to come crashing over her. She felt as though her legs were going to give out, and was thankful to have the door to lean against.

Ted stood, and pulled Taylor flush against him, knowing full well she could feel he was hard again.

Taylor kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ted broke the kiss after a few moments. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked her.

Taylor locked eyes with him, and nodded once. She knew she had to have him now.

Ted grinned at her, then lifted her up again. He thrust into her, forcing her back against the door in the process. Taylor cried out, then bit down on Ted's shoulder, trying to keep quiet. In a matter of seconds, the two had a good rhythm going, Taylor was meeting Ted's every movement with her own.

It was getting rough, and Taylor wouldn't complain. She knew she would have bruises, but hoped she hadn't left any on Ted. That would be a bit hard to explain.

Ted, using one arm wrapped around Taylor to keep her from falling, brought the other up to tease her nipple. This caused Tay to tilt her head back, and Ted leaned in to nip her throat.

As time went on, the bites became harder, all along Taylor's shoulders, neck and chest. The two of them both came together, and used a combination of the door and one another to keep standing. Ted stayed inside Taylor for a few minutes, reveling in the feeling of closeness between them.

Taylor whimpered a little as Ted pulled out of her, not wanting to lose the feeling so soon.

Ted placed kisses all over Taylor's face, finally stopping at her lips, lingering there for a time. The kiss was filled with passion.

Ted carried Taylor over to his bed, laying her down before getting in himself. He pulled the covers up to his waist, and let Taylor get settled, wrapping an arm around her. Taylor rested her head on his chest, and laid an arm across his stomach. She traced patterns on his bare skin, a smile playing on her lips.

Ted leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You enjoy that as much as I did?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I did." Taylor replied, turning to place a kiss on his chest.

Ted smiled. "I'm really glad we met Tay."

"So am I. You have no idea." Taylor snuggled into him, and Ted tightened his grip on her.

"Why don't you get some sleep babe." he suggested.

"Only if you do. You got all beat to hell earlier."

Ted laughed. "It's part of the job. I'm fine."

"Yeah, yeah." Taylor scoffed. "Go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Ted laughed, and pulled Taylor in for a kiss good night. "Night Tay."

"Night." Taylor felt her eyelids drooping, so she settled herself back on Ted's chest, and within a few minutes, both of them were fast asleep.


End file.
